


Bintang di Surga

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: It was a truth universally acknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of an omega. Yet, what alpha Seungsik wanted was his beta childhood best friend, Chan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Minor or Background Relationship(s), if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Bintang di Surga

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the summary is Pride and Prejudice's first line! With a little adjustment to, uhm, fit my liking and purpose for this fic.
> 
> Finished at 3 AM, obviously un-beta-ed, the usual, yadda yadda. This is my first A/B/O fic, yay!!  
> (Also I kinda sorry for filling the sikchan tag in ao3 with my bad writing, so, please bear with me /crying)
> 
> The title (and the quote later) is a song by Peterpan, titled Bintang di Surga, or literally (Dear*) Stars in Heaven. (I'm trying to adjust the fic's plot just for the sake of this title, I hope I do the title justice.)
> 
> *the dear part is my own interpretation after looking at the lyric as a whole. It can be there, it can not be there, it's free real estate.

> _Bagai bintang di surga dan seluruh warna_
> 
> _Dan kasih yang setia dan cahaya nyata_
> 
> _Oh bintang di surga berikan cerita_
> 
> _Dan kasih yang setia dan cahaya nyata_
> 
> —Peterpan, Bintang di Surga

It was a truth universally acknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of an omega. Yet, what alpha Seungsik wanted was his beta childhood best friend, Chan.

* * *

Chan heard the bells' jingled and greeted by his favourite smile.

What Chan really liked from Seungsik was his wide, wide smile every time he opened the cafe's door, and then he would do a little dance as the bells jingled. Seungsik would come on all his shift—sometimes only a short trip for his usual latte order and two kisses on Chan's cheeks when he was busy, but the smile was always with him.

"The usual?" Chan said in lieu of greeting, leaned forward, silently asked for a peck. Seungsik grinned and pressed his lips to Chan's cheek to grant his lover's wish.

"I feel like a challenge today," Seungsik hummed. "Anything new on the menu?"

"Byungchan is trying out a new recipe with avocados," Chan said. "It's not on the menu yet, do you want to try it?"

"Is it allowed?"

"Why, of course! I'm the boss here, I can do what I want." Byungchan appeared from the back room out of nowhere. His hair was messy under his beret, his face tired, too, but he got a huge smile plastered permanently on his face. Byungchan was a literal sunshine, Chan thought every day. Well, second to Seungsik.

"This place is Seungwoo's, though," Seungsik raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Hey, he trusted it to me," Byungchan grabbed a cup. "Regular or large?"

"Large," Seungsik said at the same time Chan was saying 'regular'. Chan glared at him.

"No more caffeine for you today," Chan pushed a smaller cup to Byungchan's hand. "I just realized, we're still having pizza for today's dinner, aren't we? You will buy another iced coffee after that, I know it."

"Wah, you're no fun." Seungsik huffed. "But I still get my iced coffee after dinner."

"In that case, I will give him a decaf," Byungchan said cheerfully. "Consider this as an experiment. We never try it with a decaf, don't we, Chan-hyung?"

"Nope."

"Perfect."

Turned out the avocado-mixed decaf coffee latte wasn't that bad, Chan thought, but he was still not a fan of it. He could tell Seungsik was too. His expression after gulping a large sip was unreadable, but Chan saw the tiny frown.

"Well," Byungchan wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"Uh, I think this one's better without the decaf." Seungsik replied politely. "I don't know if I like avocados in my coffee, though."

"You!" Byungchan playfully slapped Seungsik's arm. "But is it okay? I mean, the balance and all that stuff, you know."

Seungsik laughed, "Honestly I don't know what you're talking about, Byung."

"Ugh, you suck," Byungchan sighed.

Chan, who sneakily sipped Seungsik's avocado decaf, replied. "He's right, yesterday's mix is better. This one lacked the, uh, 'the bite.'"

"What do you mean 'the bite'!" Seungsik was laughing his heart off, grabbing the counter so that he wouldn't fall. Honestly, it was hard for Chan to actually feeling annoyed by this laugh. Usually other alphas were so reserved in public, they wouldn't laugh too loud, let alone a big, hearty laugh like what Seungsik did right now.

"The strong feelings, the point, the thing that makes you want to cry, you know," Chan bit his lips, preventing himself from laughing along. "You know, the _bite._ "

"You're talking like Sejun now," Byungchan cackled. "Two shifts together and he's already influencing you."

"I'm not!"

Byungchan pretended to not hear him, "Ah, your shift's ending now, Chan-hyung! Ssikie-hyung, please drag him away before he starts influencing me with his weirdy talk."

"Roger that," Seungsik made a salute, and literally (and playfully) grabbed the end of Chan's apron. "Let's go, Boss' order."

"I need to grab my things from the back room—oof!"

Byungchan stuffed Chan's bag and hoodie to his hand. "Okay, now, shoo shoo."

"Wait, what about the next shift? Hanse's not here yet,"

"He'll be here," Byungchan waved his hand in dismissal. "In the meantime, I'll be fine. It's not a busy hour, after all."

"But—"

"Ssikie-hyung, please get him out of here." Byungchan said solemnly.

Seungsik nodded with the equal seriousness. He repeated, "Roger that."

Chan could only send a death glare to Byungchan's direction as Seungsik dragged him outside.

* * *

Two pans of pizza and two cups of iced (non decaf) coffee later, Chan was lazing around in Seungsik's sofa-bed. It smelt like Seungsik—like his soap and his familiar body smell, not the alpha scent, because beta supposedly couldn't detect those. It was fine, Chan had been scent-less since birth, the lack of smelling didn't bother him too much. It was Seungsik, though, who gave extra attempt to make sure that he smelt good with the chemical fragrance. He bought the most fragrant soap and shampoo, he wore a specific smell of perfume every day—he make sure for Chan to be able to smell it, even from across the room.

"I want you to recognize me," Seungsik said sheepishly one day, earning a squeeze on his cheeks.

Sometimes it was sweet, on the other times it was too much. The first time Seungsik operated his plan, Chan swore he literally bathed with his musk-scented perfume. Chan (and Hanse, who was on the shift that day) almost fainted, leaving Seungsik with such a heart attack that he couldn't forget until today.

Seungsik had gotten his lesson, then.

"What are you doing?" Seungsik came from the bathroom, hair still damp. Carelessly, he grabbed a pair of shorts, flung the towel around his bare shoulders, and grabbed the hairdryer from the bathroom cabinet.

This was like their nightly routine; Chan drying Seungsik's hair, and Seungsik gave Chan a relaxing massage after that. Seven hours standing behind the counter was enough to gave Chan tight muscles. It wasn't rare that their innocent massaging turned into a not-so-innocent massaging session, but tonight they had agreed to just lazily cuddling and doing nothing.

Chan sat up, and began to untangle Seungsik's hair. As expected, the smell of his shampoo was strong. Today it was citrus.

"I was thinking, Byungchan and other kids in NewWorld café are not afraid of you."

Seungsik snorted at that. "Well, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Mhm," Chan agreed. "You're just a big puppy, with too-demeaning aura and scary face, but you're just a small puppy inside."

"Ha, am I scary? According to other kids?"

"Well, not anymore," Chan switched the hair dryer on and began his work. "But Subin was afraid of you on the first time of his shift, he said you demanded your usual order."

"I always do that!" Seungsik protested. "Everyone in NewWorld know my usual!"

"Yah, not him. He just a new part-timer at that time." Chan tugged at Seungsik's hair a little. "Now he'd realized you're harmless, though."

"That I am," Seungsik turned a little to pat Chan's cheek. "Just a big, harmless alpha puppy."

"You're still not, tho." Chan grinned. "Do you think I wasn't aware of the other customer's reaction whenever you swing around my shift?"

Seungsik didn't reply at that.

"There's a reason why there's always no line behind you whenever you block the counter," Chan continued, amused at the thought.

Seungsik didn't humour him with another reply, so Chan let him.

"Aside from you interrupting our business," Chan laughed a little. "It was kind of sweet, if you think about it. It just makes me wondered, how are you actually smell, your alpha scent, and do you purposely dilate your scent whenever I'm around?"

"I'm not," Seungsik finally replied. "It's just—you can't help it, you know? You must've read it on school, alphas are the most protective whenever their mates are close. It's just like that—definitely on instinct."

"Then, why the other kids aren't afraid of you? Even slightly?"

"I guess it's because I _know_ them so I kinda lower it, I think," Seungsik shrugged. His head felt warm from the hair dryer. His heart felt warm, too. "Seungwoo-hyung is my friend and I trust him. Byungchan is already mated with Sejun, Hanse is a beta like you, and Subin is—" Seungsik laughed at the memory. "Subin is too cute to become an alpha."

"Hey, his pride will hurt if he hears you."

"No, not like that," Seungsik amended. "He's a good alpha alright, I can sense him defend himself at that first-encounter incident. He would've attacked if I did something."

"But he didn't." Chan pointed out.

"He didn't." Seungsik nodded. "I think he's just purely confused at that time. Also, he's the waiter, and I'm the customer. You wouldn't randomly challenge a customer, would you?"

"Hmm, make sense."

"And now we're good," Seungsik chuckled. His hair was all dried out. "Despite of his playful side, he still regard me as an older alpha. So, no harm."

After ruffling Seungsik's warmed hair for a second, Chan put the hairdryer back. He couldn't help to stare back at his reflection on the cabinet's mirror, peering at the faded acne scars and all. His hair tousled from the lay down. He smiled, but the dimples didn't appear as deep as usual.

He was staring at his reflection for too long, Seungsik started to worry.

"I just wondered," Chan started, but he trailed off, unsure. "I sometimes think about your scent, your alpha scent. How it smells like. How it would affect me, if I'm not a beta, I mean."

"Chanie—"

"Sometimes, during the shift changing, Sejun could tell Byungchan is coming just from his scent. It's kinda cute. I guess it's inconvenience with surprises, though." Chan poked his dimples again, as if his finger's pressure could make it deeper. "And, there's this time when Byungchan is too overwhelmed with work, and Sejun's presence there can help him wind down. He just there, and Byung is alright again! It's fascinating, how our body works, isn't it?"

"It is, but—"

"And then I wondered," Chan turned to Seungsik, who were still sitting down on the floor beside the sofa-bed. "Do I have a distinct smell, too, Ssik-ah?"

Seungsik didn't immediately reply. "Is this about what my mom said three days ago?"

"What, no," but his voice gave it away. Seungsik sighed.

Chan didn't react when Seungsik hugged him from behind, tight, but affectionate. Their eyes met on the cabinet's mirror.

"I mean it when I said don't hear anything she said. Or anything my direct family said, even. They don't worth your time."

"I know," Chan mumbled. "But how am I supposed to that, when she said—she said—"

"Don't."

Chan chuckled sadly, "People are amazing, don't you think? Remember when I was still only your dearest childhood friend from the neighbourhood football team. I ever stolen a cup of ice cream from your family's fridge before, now your family can't even stay put at the mention of my name."

"Well, their loss." Seungsik blew a kiss to Chan's hair. "You're a sweetheart. They're just jealous."

"Do you remember that time when I accidentally broke your arm?"

"It was cool, honestly. You're the first person to sign my cast."

"And when I broke the vase on the living room?"

"It was _our_ fault, I chased you from the second floor."

"When my dog actually chewed up your homework and you got C on physics that year?"

"Well, I don't blame _you_ , I blame Ruby."

"When I made—"

"Are you seriously reciting our bad memories now," Seungsik laughed. "They weren't even bad! I think it's hella hilarious."

"Who still use hella," Chan bit his lips. "I am a bad influence."

Seungsik drew a deep breath, "No, you're not."

Chan wiggled himself free from Seungsik's embrace and turned to face him. He looked up, and Seungsik looked down.

"I don't cry."

"You don't cry," Seungsik agreed.

"But I'm feeling like crying right now."

"Well, that's why I'm here!" Seungsik replied, his voice light. "You can crush me however you want it, I can handle it—oof!"

Chan practically threw himself, his face now squished on Seungsik's bare neck. He could smell the citrusy shampoo, and the soap. Underneath all that, Chan could only manage a faint musky smell, but it was probably Seungsik's usual cologne. He took a deep breath, trying to inhale everything he could.

If only, Chan thought, if only he was an omega, the one that Seungsik's family originally wanted, the ideal partner, the one that supposed to continue the Kang bloodline.

If only Chan was an omega, he would be overwhelmed with Seungsik's scent that slowly filled the room. Soon it would cover the entire house, and seeped out through the small gap on the front door a little. The newsies who delivered Seungsik's morning newspaper tomorrow would feel dizzy for a second.

It was just like what Seungsik and all the basic guide book for the secondary gender usually said—an alpha would do anything to made their mate feel safe. Usually with the normal alpha and omega couple, they could easily detect the difference in their mood just from the hormone released from their body.

But as he grew up with Chan, a beta, Seungsik had always not depending on their hormones that much. He had memorized every tiny details about his childhood lover. Seungsik had spent his life trying to remember what flavour of cake Chan liked when he was sulking from a bad exam, or the amount of squeeze those cheeks needed when he frowned on a busy day in NewWorld cafe. Seungsik grew up with factual data, and, along the way, his body was kind of adjusting.

Seungsik once questioned the empty sky, why he had been an alpha and not a beta, and why Chan had been a beta, and not an omega. It made everything more difficult, the Highschool Seungsik thought, because no matter how the entire school recognized the name Heo Chan from class 2-4, he would always be everyone's second choice, just because of his secondary gender.

Highschool Seungsik had made a silly hope back then, asking (threatening) the stars and the moon and the whole sky for a miracle to turn himself into a beta, too, because Chan deserved so much better.

The sky, of course, didn't listen, as it was only a mere sky. But Chan stayed, and he was around until where they were now standing both as an adult, and he agreed to be with Seungsik forever, despite the backlash he received constantly, and he was still here now, safe and sound, in Seungsik's arms.

Some time in the middle of their silent hugging, Chan shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Seungsik hummed to Chan's hair.

"You are the one that supposed to be cold," Chan poked Seungsik's back. "You haven't had your shirt on yet."

"It's because you are warm!"

"I'm—" Chan's voice weakened. It was because of Seungsik's calming presence around him, Chan's heartbeat slowly grew steadier. Or, that was what Chan believed, at least. "I'm not usually this warm, am I?"

Seungsik kissed Chan once again, pressing his lips a couple of seconds longer than usual. "That I don't know, Sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> (I can't possibly translate the excerpt because I will ruin the poetic meaning...and my rusty English...I'm sorry.)  
> (But please listen to the song, I listened to them so much during my own high school days!)
> 
> Come and scream about them with me in my twt: @ppyongtae, or updates about what I'm currently writing (and procrastinating) in my writing twt: @chaniiro!


End file.
